


Living, Burning Holes

by AikoIsari



Series: WIXOSS Flash Bingo [17]
Category: selector infected WIXOSS
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: Living, Burning, Holes – None of them talked about it.





	Living, Burning Holes

**Author's Note:**

> For the Flash Bingo number 024 - prompt: It

No one talked about their wishes anymore.

They talked about their futures.

Yuzuki didn't talk about love. She talked about Hitoe's hands in her hair and the amazing tutoring that got her scooting up the rankings. Ruko talked about how Tama was always cold when she slept alone and how they thought Yuki's feathers sat on their pillows.

Kiyoi talked of two girls at the same times, of two loves and two places she'd rather be.

Hitoe didn't talk about wanting friends. She talked to Midori and called them all at odd hours, struck by sleepless nights smelling of poison.

Ruko didn't talk about her mother, or Mayu. She didn't talk about Ulith. She talked to Tama. She talked to everyone she could.

None of them talked about what was. There was no need.

Let the dead sleep in the holes that had been made.


End file.
